


"Want me to kiss ya?"

by Yulaty



Series: One of These Days [4]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Ongniel, Teasing
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: “นี่ อยากให้จูบไหม”





	"Want me to kiss ya?"

“นี่ อยากให้จูบไหม” ซองอูโพล่งขึ้นทันทีที่ปิดประตูห้องน้ำลงแล้ว ก่อนจะเดินผ่านคนที่ยืนอยู่ก่อนไปทางอ่างล้างมือ วักน้ำจากก็อกขึ้นมาสาดเข้าหน้าตัวเอง ทำเหมือนเมื่อครู่นี้ไม่ได้พูดประโยคที่ทำให้หัวใจของแดเนียลกระตุกวูบออกมา

เขาเกือบคิดว่าอีกฝ่ายแค่แกล้งเล่น หรือไม่ก็เครียดจนสติไม่อยู่กับตัว จนกระทั่งซองอูกอดอกว่าต่อ

“มันใช้คลายเครียดได้ไหมนะ จูบน่ะ นายคิดไงแดนนี่” แน่นอนว่าเขาไม่ได้ตอบคำถามนั้นหรอก แต่ซองอูก็ดูไม่ได้คาดหวังให้เขาทำสักเท่าไหร่ ความเงียบที่เขาให้อีกฝ่ายไปจึงกลายเป็นการเปิดโอกาสให้ทางนั้นพูดต่อมากกว่าสร้างความอึดอัด

“นายดูไม่ค่อยดี แค่อยากช่วยน่ะ แต่ไม่จำเป็นใช่ไหม โอเค” หลังพูดเองเออเองจบก็ใช้มือที่ยังมีหยดน้ำเกาะจัดผมให้เขา แดเนียลยืนนิ่ง เผลอกัดริมฝีปากของตัวเอง ซองอูใช้เวลาจัดการกับเส้นผมของเขามากกว่าปกตินิดหน่อย และนั่นทำให้แดเนียลเริ่มรู้สึกหายใจไม่สะดวกขึ้นมา

เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าซองอูต้องการอะไร และก็ยังไม่มั่นใจในส่วนของตัวเอง มันง่ายเกินไปจนเหมือนไม่จริง จนกลัวว่ามันจะเป็นเพียงสัมผัสฉาบฉวยไร้ความหมาย เป็นเพียงความสงสารที่ซองอูมอบให้คนน่าสมเพชที่แอบรักเพื่อนของตนเองอย่างคังแดเนียล

มือของซองอูลดต่ำลง แตะแก้มเขาเบา ๆ ก่อนจะก้าวออกห่าง และโดยที่ไม่ทันยั้งตัว เขาคว้าชายเสื้อของอีกฝ่ายไว้ทั้งยังไม่แน่ใจนักว่าตนเองกำลังทำอะไรอยู่ ซองอูขมวดคิ้ว ดึงชายเสื้อให้พ้นจากการยึดจับแล้วมองเขาด้วยสายตาเรียบเฉยรอคอยคำอธิบาย

แดเนียลอยากจะกัดลิ้นตายไปเลยตอนที่กล่าวคำพูดที่มีออกไป “ผมยังไม่ได้พูดเลยว่าไม่อยากได้” ละไว้ในฐานที่เข้าใจว่าหมายถึงอะไร สิ่งที่คู่สนทนาของเขาเสนอมาก็มีอยู่อย่างเดียว

คนอายุมากกว่าเขากดมุมปากยกยิ้มพึงพอใจ นัยน์ตาวาววับดูเจ้าเล่ห์ ซองอูจ้องเขาไม่วางตาขณะที่เดินกลับมาหา เมื่อเข้าใกล้มากพอก็ยกมือขวาขึ้นแตะสำรวจเครื่องหน้า เปลือกตา คิ้ว ปลายจมูก แก้ม และหยุดที่ริมฝีปาก การใช้นิ้วโป้งบดคลึงเบา ๆ แบบนั้นทำให้เขาพูดอะไรไม่ออก

“น่ารักชะมัด”

แน่สิวะ ก็พี่มันคนร้ายกาจ  
คำโต้กลับนั้นของแดเนียลไม่เคยถูกกล่าวออกไป เพราะทันทีที่เขาจะแย้ง ซองอูก็จะการประกบปิดริมฝีปากของเราเข้าด้วยกัน ไม่เปิดโอกาสให้แย้ง เอาแต่ใจอย่างเคย

โว้ย องซองอูคนนิสัยไม่ดี

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> ทำไมแกล้งน้องจังวะคุณอ๋ง /แกเขียนเอง/ อยากให้แดนแกล้งคืนมั่งจัง หมั่นเขี้ยวโหวย /ตีอ๋ง /โดนตีคืน
> 
> #บางวันของอ๋งกับแดน ♡ (หรือควรเปลี่ยนแท็กเป็น #อ๋งคนนิสัยไม่ดี 555555555555) มาคุย(เรื่องฟิค)กันได้ในทวิตเตอร์ @DCCCXXV เด้อ


End file.
